


some say in ice

by 5_erections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth - barely, Double Penetration - barely, Food Sex - popsicles, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fucks Louis with some popsicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some say in ice

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost.
> 
> I got the idea from textsfrom1d, I included the picture below but I didn't make it! You should definitely follow the blog. The original post is here: http://textsfrom1d.tumblr.com/post/76289216412
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: 5-erections.tumblr.com
> 
> And enjoy!

 

Harry watched Louis from the doorway of their bedroom. Louis was on the floor completely naked with his face pressed to the floor, a soft towel spread out beneath him. His knees were spread wide with his wrists bound behind his back, tight pink hole clenching and relaxing under Harry’s gaze. 

Sweat glistened on Louis’ skin, body taught with tension as he waited patiently. Harry slowly walked over hands, naked except for his briefs as Louis clenched his hands, sensing his presence. 

Harry got down behind Louis, placing the items in his hand out of Louis’ sight range before slowly trailing his fingertips along the bottom of Louis’ foot. 

Louis gasped in response, arching his back further as he presented himself to Harry, showing Harry where he wanted him most. 

Harry didn’t do anything else, just slowing trailed his fingers along Louis’ feet as Louis twitched. Finally Louis had had enough, squirming and twisting to try to get a better look at Harry. 

Harry quickly pinched Louis in the back of his thigh. “Hey,” he said, sternly, smiling when Louis whimpered and turned back around, once again almost still to Harry’s touches.  “Soon, Louis,” Louis huffed in response, yelping when Harry pinched his thigh again. “Be good, I don’t have to touch you at all, do I?” 

Louis whimpered again. 

“No, I don’t,” Harry took his hands completely off of Louis’ body. “I could leave you here tied up.” Louis hands clenched again. “I could call the boys over, maybe for a movie night, I’d be gone, _for hours_ , and you’d be right where I left you. Wouldn’t you?” 

Louis nodded his head desperately, trying to be still, trying to be good. 

Except Harry pinched his thigh again, “I believe I asked you a question.” 

“Yes,” Louis gasped out. 

“What if I called the boys up to the bedroom, said I had something to show them. What then?” 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, “I’d be right where you left me.” 

“The boys would see everything, see what a little slut you are, tied up and needy for me, _for them_.” Louis cheeks flushed, imagining the boys walking into the bedroom and seeing him like this. “You’d like it, wouldn’t you? You’d like if I let them all touch you, let them all _use_ you. Could be the band bicycle, and you’d fucking love it. Wouldn’t you?” 

Louis nodded his head hard, because he would like it, “Yes,” he gasps out. Harry grins from behind him, placing his hands on Louis’ bum, palming and squeezing the skin as Louis sighs. 

“Good boy, good little slut.” Louis arched his back deeper at the words as Harry’s hands crept closer to Louis’ hole. “Now, we’re going to do something a little different today,” Harry stated as he opened the tube of lube and started coating three fingers. He brought his fingers back to Louis’ hole, finally touching him as he coated the skin with lube, slowly dipping one finger in and out as Louis clenched his hole. “Look at you, trying to suck me right in,” Louis flushed deeper. 

Louis’ hole fluttered as Harry pressed in with his finger, pressing in twice before adding a second finger. Louis gasped at the slight stretch, whining in the back of his throat. “There you go, good boy, Louis.” Louis sighed as the fingers stretched him carefully, Harry’s other wide palm spread at the base of his back, holding him in place. 

Harry pressed in with his third finger, spreading them wide as Louis’ thighs trembled, tension thick. 

Harry withdrew his fingers, Louis whimpering at the squelch sound it make as they leave Louis’ hole open and wet. Harry grabbed one of the items he’d brought, carefully unwrapping it. Harry grasped the stick of the item, and slowly slid it into Louis. 

“Shit, wh-what is that?” Louis asked, back bowing deep as the cold penetrated his hole. 

“’S a popsicle.” Harry responded, fucking it in and out slowly. The ice melted quickly, cold liquid melting into Louis’ hole and trickling down his balls, the backs of his thighs. 

“H-un,” Louis responded as his hole tried to adjust to the cold, goosebumps pebbling his skin as his back arched deeper, not sure whether to push back or pull away from the icy treat. 

“That’s it,” Harry soothes, one hand rubbing Louis’ back gently, “just take it.” Louis groaned, thighs shaking as Harry fucks the popsicle in and out. It melts quickly and before long the popsicle stick only has a thin layer of ice around it. 

Harry pulls it out, using both hands to spread Louis’ cheeks wider. His hole gapes, the skin around it red and cold as icy water drips down his thighs. “H-Harry,” he whimpers, hole flexing around nothing. 

Harry shushes him, taking his hands off Louis to unwrap two popsicles this time. He presses one in first, Louis shaking hard as his bound hands clench. Harry quickly tucks in two fingers beside the popsicle before pressing in with the second one. Louis keens and writhes, unable to escape the icy stretch of the popsicles. 

“There’s a good boy,” Harry hums, fucking the popsicles in tandem, before pulling the sticks apart and spreading them wide forcing a breathy gasp from Louis’ lips. 

Harry continues to fuck the icy treat in and out of Louis before pulling one out slowly. Louis’ hole flutters before clenching tight around the remaining popsicle, pulling it in so only the tips of the stick is visible. The backs of his thighs are soaked with melted popsicle, but Harry shudders at how much is still _inside_ Louis. 

Harry shifts on his knees till he comes up beside Louis’ face, still pressed to the floor, eyes fluttering open as Harry comes closer. Harry presses the popsicle to Louis’ lips, but Louis shifts his face away, mouth pursed tight. Harry follows with the popsicle, sliding the cold along Louis’ lips and cheek as Louis squirms away. 

That is until his patience runs out. 

“Louis. Suck,” Harry scolds, Louis shakes his head, eyes tearing in embarrassment. Harry pinches the back of his thigh, the skin red and starting to bruise from Harry’s pinches. 

Louis squeaks, but doesn’t open his mouth. 

Harry huffs out his nose, pinching Louis again, “don’t test me, Louis, I will leave you hear all night, I have a family size box of popsicles to get through, _don’t test me_.” 

A tear spills out and catches in the corner of Louis’ eye as he opens his mouth, Harry sliding the popsicle in slowly. “There we go, there’s a good boy, such a good boy for me.” Harry soothes, hand stroking the back of Louis’ tender thigh. Louis keens, clenching his eyes tight as Harry fucks the popsicle, the popsicle that had just been inside his _arsehole_ , in and out of his slack mouth. “Go on and suck it for me, Lou, just like you would my cock.”  
  
Louis slurps on the popsicle, cheekbones hollowing around it as Harry continues to thrust it in and out of his mouth. “Can you taste yourself, Lou?” Louis flushes, clenching his eyes harder as he nods, tasting the musky undertones under the sweetness of the popsicle. 

Finally the popsicle is gone, melted and sitting heavy in Louis stomach. He flutters his eyes open as Harry cards his fingers through Louis’ hair, pushing the damp strands off his face. “My sweet boy,” Harry coos. 

Harry shuffles back behind Louis, he takes in the sight oh his arse. The back of one thigh red and bruises, his hole red and fluttering around the popsicle stick. Harry pulls it out slowly before pressing back in with two fingers. Louis hisses, Harry’s fingers warm compared to the coldness inside him. 

More popsicle flows out of Louis as Harry pulls his fingers out, but Harry ducks down quickly, catching the cold liquid with the flat of his tongue. Louis gasps as Harry trails his tongue up to his hole, and then sighs as the warmth of Harry’s mouth seals around his freezing hole. 

Harry sucks hard, tongue fucking in and out of Louis as he sucks the juice from Louis’ hole. Louis writhes, cheeks bright red at the loud and sloppy slurps Harry makes against his hole. His back bows hard as Harry eats him out, tongue sliding in and out with vigour. 

Once Harry is satisfied, he draws back. Louis makes a frustrated noise, his cock red and heavy between his legs. 

“Don’t be greedy,” Harry admonished as he slicks up his cock. Louis whimpers an apology, taking a deep breath. 

The first press of Harry’s cock is weird, to say the least. The stretch isn’t too bad, but Louis’ hole is so cold and Harry’s cock is so _warm_ that it leaves him feeling unsettled and confused. 

Harry lets out a loud groan as he bottoms out; the chilled clench of Louis’ hole feels amazing on the sensitive skin of his cock. Usually Louis’ burning up inside, the inside of his hole usually hot and clinging. Louis spasms around his as he pulls out and fucks back in, hole gripping hard as Louis tries to press back against his cock. Harry grins as he fucks in and out in quick jabs, forcing the breath out of Louis. He slides his hands down Louis’ back to grip Louis’ shoulders, carefully pulling Louis up so they’re both on their knees, Louis’ hands still awkwardly tied behind his back. 

“How’s it feel, Lou?” 

“Hot,” Louis mumbles, wrists aching, “’s so hot.” 

Harry laughs, breath tickling Louis’ ear making him shudder. The sensation around his cock is amazing, the familiar clench of Louis’ hole is paired with a new sensation, cold and slick. Louis fucks back harder, obviously chasing the warmth of Harry’s cock, a welcome change from the cold his hole had just taken again and again. 

“You wanna come, babe?” Louis nods his head vigourously as he fuck back harder, moans getting louder and more pronounced as Harry’s cock slides deliciously against his prostate. Harry grins, fucking harder as he brings a hand around Louis’ body to grasp his cock in his palm. 

Louis is so hard, his cock swollen and angry red, soaked from the precum that leaks from the head. Harry hooks his chin over Louis’ shoulder as he gathers the wetness at the head and slicks it around Louis’ cock, making for an easy glide as he jerks Louis’ quickly. 

Louis keens hard, both boys watching Harry jacks Louis’ cock hard. As he gets closer Louis’ bucks hard, back onto Harry’s cock and into Harry’s tight fist. It only takes a half a dozen more strokes or so before he’s shooting off hard, thick thighs shaking hard at the force of his orgasm. “That’s it, there you go,” Harry whispers, still fucking into Louis’ twitching hole as he brings his cum covered hand to Louis’ lips. 

Louis shakes as Harry continues to nail his prostate, but opens his mouth to lick the taste of himself of Harry’s hand. Harry groans into his ear, fucking in hard a few more times before he pulses cum into Louis’ hole. Louis gasps, he can’t actually feel Harry’s cum, but a new sort of warmth fills him. 

Louis’ eyes start to droop as Harry slowly and carefully pulls his softening cock out of Louis’ abused hole. Harry quickly unties Louis’ wrist before he stands up, pulling Louis with him. 

Louis whines high in the back of his throat as Harry stands him up, carefully helping him onto the bed. Harry shushes him as he lies down, Harry curling around him and pulling him close. 

Harry smoothes his hands along Louis’ body, wherever he can touch really, comforting and warm as he pulls the covers over their stick and messy bodies. 

“The bedding,” Louis whispers, voice hoarse. 

“’S’okay, we’ll wash them and you in a bit, yeah?” Harry asks, gently. Louis nods, tucking his face into Harry’s neck, sighing as Harry strokes his hair. “How was that?” 

Louis hums for minute, before landing on, “cold.” 


End file.
